


all we seem to do is talk about sex

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, idk harry wears panties for liam and that's basically it, light d/s i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wears panties for Liam and sex ensues. (That's literally it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we seem to do is talk about sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to blame this on The 1975 and Sam and Tari because reasons. Because The 1975 makes me think of sex and Sam and Tari make me think of Lirry, so it's only naturally that this was going to happen. I am so, so sorry. This obviously never happened and my editing skills are lacking. I apologize for any and all mistakes. And I apologize for this fic in general. Carry on.
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum :)

Liam slid his hands over Harry's thighs, fingertips dipping under the pink lace stretched across his skin. "Very pretty, Haz."

"You like them?" he asked shyly, his cheeks as pink as the panties he was currently wearing.

Liam hummed his approval as Harry ground down against him, the lace in stark contrast to the black of Liam's briefs.

"Wanted to look pretty for you," he whispered, lips ghosting across the side of Liam's neck.

Liam smiled softly, tilting his head to the side and allowing Harry to nuzzle against him for a moment. His slid his fingers underneath the hem of the pale pink lace, Harry's breath hitching when Liam just rested his fingertips against his hole.

"Liam—" Harry gasped, green eyes slipping shut as he tried to push back against him.

"Yeah?"

"S'nice," he said shyly, not wanting to ask for more. He knew Liam would never deny him anything, but he didn't know how to _ask,_ didn't know if that was okay, even. (Well, it was _okay_ but Liam was in charge; he was always in charge, and Harry liked it that way. So. He could wait.)

"On your knees," Liam instructed, slipping his hand out from underneath the lace and patting Harry's bum.

Harry obeyed instantly, rising to his knees, still straddling Liam's lap. His cock was hard, stiff underneath the flimsy fabric, the swollen head of his cock trapped beneath the hem, barely peaking out. The front of the delicate lace was stained, a darker shade, and Harry flushed when Liam's fingers trailed over the wet spot. "Li—"

"Shh," he whispered. He gripped the edge of the black v-neck that Harry was wearing and he lifted it over his hips, the dark fabric contrasting sharply with the pale lace and his pale skin. He pushed the fabric up under Harry's armpits, instructing him to hold it there, and he leaned in to press his lips against the flat planes of Harry's stomach. Harry let out a whimper when Liam's tongue traced over his abdomen, dipping into his navel, before nipping at the thin trail of hair beneath.

"Li—" He started again, but hesitated. He wanted to reach out, tangle his fingers in Liam's hair, but he didn't.

Liam's breath ghosted over the front of the panties, over his cock, and Harry gasped again. His hips arched forward as Liam pulled away, licking his lips. "What do you want?" he asked.

Harry swallowed, looking down at his lap.

Liam frowned and ran his hands over the back of Harry's thighs. He reached his bum and gripped it firmly, hearing a small hiss escape the slender boy's lips. "Harry, tell me what you want," he repeated, leaving no room in his tone for questions.

"Want you to finger me, Li," Harry told him quietly.

Liam nodded and he released Harry's bum, bringing one of his hands towards Harry's face. He didn't say anything; he just rested the pads of his fingers against Harry's lips.

Harry bit back a moan and opened his mouth, eagerly drawing in Liam's fingers, grabbing his wrist with his hand to hold him in place. It was the most contact he had gotten since they arrived at the hotel, the first time he and Liam had been alone since they got to Australia, and the first time they had time for _this_ in weeks. So, Harry was eager, _beyond_ eager to have Liam touch him and not have to stop. He slid his tongue over and around Liam's digits, wet slurping noises filling the room, and he felt Liam's knuckles brush across his inner thigh. He glanced down briefly, long enough to see Liam adjusting himself beneath his briefs, and he moaned. Liam trailed his knuckles over the soft skin of Harry's thigh and laughed softly when Harry bit down on his fingertips.

"No biting," Liam chastised.

Harry pulled away from Liam with a wet _pop,_ and he pouted. "But—"

"Only I can do that, remember?"

Harry nodded, flushing because he _did_ remember. He remembered the rules, mainly because there weren't many and also because Liam made sure he remembered. Only Liam could bite and leave marks and bruises, no one else. And only Liam could fuck Harry—that was the big one. Not that it was a problem, honestly, because Harry didn't even _want_ anyone but Liam. And Liam knew that, but his rules were very important to him so. Harry remembered.

"So, you want me to finger you," Liam started thoughtfully, running his fingertips over Harry's crack, outlined by the tight lace pulled across his bum.

Harry's back arched and he instinctively tried to push down against Liam's lap. "Yeah, Li. _Fuck._ "

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"What else do you want me to do to you?" Liam repeated slowly, enunciating his words carefully. He slipped his thumb under the hem of the panties, stroking Harry's hip, and he watched as Harry's eyelids fluttered shut, his dark lashes framing his pale cheeks.

"Can't think when you do that, Li," he admitted with a wry laugh.

"I can stop," Liam told him, stilling his movements.

"No," Harry whimpered, and he reached for Liam's wrist in an uncharacteristically bold move. He pushed Liam's fingers up a bit higher until they were underneath the fabric once more.

Liam smiled to himself and tugged against the fabric until his hand was entirely underneath. He slid his hand lower until his palm was cupping Harry's balls and his middle fingers was resting against his opening, resting between his cheeks.

"Yeah," he whispered, rocking his hips downward.

Liam let him, keeping his wrist still while Harry forced his thighs a bit wider, hoping to get more contact. Liam wasn't going to give in, not yet, because there was a part of him that got more turned on whenever Harry was desperate, and Harry was close to that point. They had the whole night and the entire next day free and, dammit, Liam was going to take advantage of that.

"That's nice," he whispered.

"That all ya want then?" Liam asked, crooking his finger upward when Harry shifted back against him. The tip of his finger caught against Harry's rim, pushing inside just slightly, not enough, and Harry cried out.

Harry shook his head, his curls falling into his eyes, and he gripped Liam's shoulders tightly, pushing back against him again. "Want more, Li."

"More what?" he promoted.

Harry whined as Liam's fingers trailed up his chest, swirling around his nipple before tugging on it. He was hard, so hard, his cock pulsing beneath the delicate lace, smearing across the fabric and his abdomen, staining the panties beyond repair, and he didn't care, he just wanted—needed—more. "More. Everything, Li, want everything, want you, so much, so bad," he rambled, his voice dropping about two octaves, shaking just slightly.

Liam nodded and he rubbed his middle finger along Harry's hole, nudging inside up to the second knuckle, a second finger joining it as he breached Harry's opening. He caught the small smile on Harry's face before he heard the sigh leave his lips, and this—this was the Harry that he liked best. Not the Harry onstage who was too sexy for his own good, not the Harry who went out of his way to be a good person to combat the lies in the media, no. This Harry, so eager to please Liam, who wanted Liam /so much/ that any sort of contact between them sent his heart racing; that he would do anything to make Liam happy was...was mind blowing, really.

"Fuck, you're so good, Li, so good to me."

Liam had tried at one point, and failed miserably, to not be so affectionate towards Harry; it didn't last because Harry needed the affection, he craved it, thrived on it. And the way that Harry was sucking on his bottom lip, essentially trying to ride Liam's fingers as best as he could, a look of pure concentration on his face, was the exact reason why Liam had failed. He leaned forward, Harry's fingers slipping from Liam's shoulders to his hairline, as Liam closed his lips around Harry's nipple.

Harry whimpered loudly, his hips jerking forward just enough as Liam's teeth tugged on the tight little bud, sucking at the skin. Harry's breath was coming out in ragged pants, his nails scraping against Liam's scalp in an almost painful way. "Please, Liam, I want—I need—"

Liam pulled away slowly, tongue soothing over Harry's abused flesh, and he surveyed the bruise with a grin. "Want what?"

"Liam," he whined, frustrated.

Liam's grin widened and he suddenly thrust his fingers deep inside of Harry, crooking them and instantly finding that tight little bundle of nerves that had Harry's back arching in the most beautiful way. "Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded, wordless. 

“Harry.”

“I trust you,” Harry said with another nod. 

“Would you do anything I asked?”

“Yes,” he agreed instantly.

Liam pushed his fingers deeper inside of Harry and reached for the edge of the lace, tugging him closer until they were chest to chest. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Liam, his eyes widening. “M’gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk, ‘til the lads are wondering why you’re walkin’ funny. Yeah?”

“Yeah, please, Li,” Harry said, pressing his lips firmly against Liam’s. The kiss was sloppy, their tongues sliding together messily. 

Liam pulled away slowly as Harry leaned closer to him, green eyes wide. “How do you want it?”

Harry sucked his lower lip into his mouth, cheeks flushing. “Will you—“

“Hmm?”

“Would you… I mean, could you fuck me while I’m still wearing these?” he asked softly, glancing down, nodding towards the pink lace stretched across his skin.

Liam paused, thinking it over, and he took his time because, the longer he stayed silent, the more Harry flushed—and Harry flushing was a _sight._ He smiled when he felt Harry rock down against his fingers, hips moving just slightly, not enough for any intense pleasure, but _enough._ “Hmm,” he mused, pursing his lips. “These are pretty. Y’sure you want me to ruin them?”

Harry nodded, teeth biting little indents into his lip. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Well,” Liam started, gripping Harry’s hip tightly when the younger boy started rocking his hips down a little harder, causing him to still and pout. “When someone gets you a gift this nice, Harry, it’s good manners to not be so keen on destroying it.”

“M’sorry, Li, I love that you got them for me—“

“Really for me,” Liam said with a quiet laugh. “How about a compromise?” he suggested, twisting his wrist and he thrust his fingers a little bit deeper, barely nudging against the little bundle of nerves inside of Harry.

He gasped, one hand falling from Liam’s shoulder to tangle against the sheets as his back arched. He pushed back against Liam, nails digging against his bicep. “Yeah?”

“I’ll fuck you in these next time if—“

“Next time?” Harry gasped out.

“Mhmm, _if_ you’re a good boy and come for me twice, I’ll fuck you while you wear these next time, yeah?”

“But—“

“Maybe I’ll get you some nice stockings, too, yeah? Would you like that?”

Harry nodded, the flush spreading along his collarbones. “Yeah,” he said with a nod. “I want—I want that.”

Liam smiled slowly and withdrew his fingers from Harry again, patting him on the thigh. “Take ‘em off.”

Harry frowned at the loss of contact and he pushed away from Liam’s lap, climbing off of the bed. His legs were shaking, just slightly, and he watched as Liam scooted towards the edge of the bed, his knees framing Harry’s thighs as the younger boy pulled his v-neck over his head, tossing it aside. Liam reached for Harry’s waist, thumbs rubbing soft circles against the skin, and Harry hooked his fingers in the edge of the pink lace, pushing it down his hips and past his legs. He stepped out of them shakily, faltering only when Liam leaned forward to brush his mouth against Harry’s abdomen. Harry reached out, wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulders, pulling him in, whimpering when he felt Liam’s tongue dip over his navel. “Li—“

Liam pulled away then, forcing Harry to take a step back as he stood up. He slid his briefs over his hips, kicking them aside. He grabbed Harry’s hips and turned him around, pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. 

Harry smiled, a small laugh escaping him as Liam leaned down to brush his lips across Harry’s nose. “Love when you do that, Li,” he whispered.

“When I kiss your nose?” Liam asked.

“When you manhandle me,” Harry told him with a grin. 

Liam nodded and grabbed Harry’s wrists, pinning them to his side. “I could do this all night.”

“Next time, yeah? Want you to fuck me already,” Harry said, pushing his hips up and off the mattress. 

“So demanding,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, pulling back when the younger boy leaned in for a kiss. He released Harry’s wrists and grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling his legs apart before he reached for the bottle of lube that was stashed under the pillow. He coated himself quickly, spreading a little bit across Harry’s hole, earning a hiss from the boy beneath him.

“Li—“ Harry whined, planting his feet against the mattress and letting his thighs fall open. 

Liam grinned, wiping his hand off on the sheets before pushing against Harry’s opening, sliding in with a grunt. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, his head falling back against the mattress as Liam rocked their hips together. Liam gripped Harry’s thighs, pushing at them just a little bit, not surprised in the least when Harry allowed Liam to maneuver him into whatever position he wanted. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but he cut himself off when Liam’s hands slid to his waist, lifting his hips off the mattress, the back of thighs resting against Liam’s lap as he fucked into him. Harry moaned and he looked down to where their bodies were connected, reaching for his swollen cock, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base, thumb smearing over the head. His other hand trailed down, resting against his hole where Liam was thrusting against him; he let his fingers brush across Liam’s cock with each thrust before he reached for Liam’s hip. “Wanna ride you, Li,” he muttered breathlessly. 

Liam nodded, the flush high in his cheeks, and he slid an arm around Harry’s waist, tugging him up and flipping over onto his back. Harry’s eyes widened as he sank down on Liam’s cock again and a little gasp escaped his lips. Harry planted his hands on Liam’s abdomen, feeling the muscles contract beneath his skin, as he rocked their hips together. Liam’s fingers dug tightly into the skin of Harry’s hips, pulling him down roughly each time, the head of his cock nudging against the little bundle of nerves deep inside Harry. 

Harry’s thighs were shaking as Liam fucked into him, his stomach tightening, and he knew he was close; he felt like he’d been on edge _forever_ and he was teetering, teetering over the edge, and he just needed Liam for that extra little _push._ He dug his fingernails into the skin pulled taught against Liam’s stomach, muscles flexing as he thrust harder, faster. Harry’s breath caught in his throat when Liam’s fingers wrapped around him, jerking him off quickly. “Li—Fuck, gonna—“ He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before he came, spilling over Liam’s fist with a pathetic little groan and rock of his hips. 

Liam jerked him off quickly, ignoring the bits of spunk that landed on his stomach, and he flipped Harry over again. He tugged at Harry’s thighs, holding his knees as he fucked him faster, his own release building up in the pit of his stomach. Harry’s eyes were trained on his, his body lax as he let Liam fuck him however he wanted, letting Liam use him however he pleased, and _fuck,_ that was… That was something Liam _still_ wasn’t used to, not completely, Harry’s complete trust in him, his complete willingness to let Liam do _anything_ to him. It was enough to send Liam over the edge and he came with a soft grunt, fingers bruising Harry’s hips as he forced himself to slowly pull out of him.

Harry whimpered, feeling Liam’s release trickle down the back of his thighs, across his hole and his muscles clenched involuntarily. “Li,” he said, reaching down for something, anything, he wasn’t even _sure._

“No, no,” Liam said, reaching for Harry’s wrist and stilling him. His heart was still racing and he paused for a moment, meeting Harry’s eyes, and he waited. 

“Liam,” Harry groaned, frustrated.

Liam ignored him, releasing his wrist, and he stared at the length of Harry’s body. His neck and cheeks were flushed, his chest rising and falling heavily, and he was _gorgeous._ He trailed his fingers up the inside of Harry’s thigh, dipping against his hole and just resting there. Harry whimpered, barely pushing against Liam, feeling his thumb catch against his rim, and he jerked back just as quick, the sensation almost overwhelming.

“Li—too much,” he told him, shaking his head. “I can’t—“

“Can’t what?” Liam asked, pushing two fingers deep inside of Harry without hesitation.

Harry’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he felt his blood rush south, his cock twitching pathetically against his stomach. “Can’t do it, Li, s’too much,” he whispered.

Liam nodded slowly, twisting his fingers, and he smiled when Harry instinctively pushed down against him. “You sure?”

Harry nodded, clenching around Liam’s fingers, and he felt tears prick at his eyelids when Liam slowly slid in a third finger. Harry fell silent as his thighs fell open on their own; Liam’s palm was resting beneath his balls, his fingers just barely brushing across his prostate and he stopped moving. “Li—“

“I can stop at any time, Harry, if you don’t think you can do it,” Liam told him.

Harry sucked his lower lip into his mouth, ignoring the wet squelch sound that Liam’s fingers made as he started thrusting into him slowly, spreading his fingers until he was constantly brushing against that little bundle of nerves. 

“But I think you can,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Harry’s navel and working his way downward. He bypassed Harry’s cock, growing thick against his stomach, a small bead of precome gathering at the tip, and he smiled. He ran his tongue along the inside of Harry’s thigh, feeling it clench, and he nipped at the skin. 

Harry reached for Liam’s hair, tangling in the short strands, and he wanted to push him away because his body was on fire, his skin was tingling, and there was _no way_ he was about to come again, except he was, because it was _too much._ But he didn’t push him away, he couldn’t, rather he tightened his fingers in Liam’s hair and pushed him down until he felt Liam’s breath ghost across his sensitive opening.

Liam laughed softly against Harry’s skin, flicking his tongue out to brush across his hole, sliding between his fingers. Harry’s grip on his hair tightened almost painfully as his tongue and fingers worked in tandem inside of him, Harry’s thighs clenching tightly around his shoulders, preventing Liam from moving, but he wasn’t going to anyway. He trailed his tongue across Harry’s balls, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh, before he rested his chin on his hip. 

“Liam,” Harry moaned, hips arching off of the bed. He flung a hand over his face, covering his eyes, wiping at the tears. “Fuck, I _can’t._ ”

“You _can,_ ” Liam assured him, flicking his wrist, and he watched as Harry writhed beneath him. “Wanna know why?”

Harry shook his head, his curls falling across his forehead. 

“Because you know I want you to. Because you want to make me happy, make me proud,” he whispered against Harry’s stomach.

“Always wanna make you happy, Li,” Harry told him.

“Then come for me,” Liam said, his voice dropping an octave as he leaned up to press his lips against Harry’s briefly. 

Harry snuck a hand down between their bodies, wrapping it around his length, and he hissed. “I’ll try. I’ll—“

“You will,” he replied, pushing his fingers harder inside of Harry, nudging against his prostate with each flick of his wrist. Liam pressed his lips to the side of Harry’s neck, and he couldn’t resist sucking a bruise into the pale skin until Harry was whimpering and moaning into his ear, curses and incoherent words escaping his lips. “C’mon, Harry,” he encouraged. “Come for me, yeah? So I can buy you some pretty little panties, just for you, silk against your soft skin, yeah? Some nice stockings with a little garter, a little bows, make you look like a little present for me, yeah?”

“Fuck, Li,” Harry moaned as he came without warning between their bodies, his back arching pathetically. He collapsed back against the mattress, body spent, breathing ragged. 

Liam carefully pulled away from Harry, running a hand over the outside of his thigh soothingly before standing up. “Be right back, Hazza.”

Harry barely nodded as he stared at the ceiling. He didn’t move an inch until Liam returned, kneeling on the bed next to him as he ran a warm flannel over his stomach, his thighs, around the base of his oversensitive cock, and across his hole. “Sore,” he hissed quietly, clenching his thighs together. 

Liam nodded and cleaned his own stomach off before returning the flannel to the bathroom. When he got back to the bed, Harry was already reaching for him, tugging him down onto the mattress and curling around him. Liam wrapped an arm around Harry’s back, petting over his curls until the younger boy’s breathing was even, less ragged, and his heart wasn’t pounding in his chest. “Was that okay?” Liam asked softly, worried for a moment with Harry’s sudden silence that he had…broken him or something, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t know if he had crossed a line—

“Yeah,” Harry said with a nod, his voice lower than normal and rough. He slid one of his legs between Liam’s, burying his face against his neck. 

Liam didn’t say anything; instead he reached for the blanket and pulled it across their bodies so they couldn’t catch a chill. 

Harry hummed his approval against Liam’s neck, kissing the skin quickly. “Hey, Li? Did you— Did you mean it when you said you’d…buy me stockings?” he asked softly, so softly that Liam barely heard it.

“Yeah,” Liam told him with a nod. “If you want them, I mean.”

“Mmm, I do,” Harry told him, his cheeks flushing. “Wanna look pretty for you.”

Liam felt himself smile and he tilted his head to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “You always look pretty for me, Hazza.”


End file.
